Archerina (Psychic-Echo Version)
Archerina is the former enemy of the Zeo Rangers. She is the daughter of King Aradon, and Queen Senphonea, and the wife of Prince Gasket, and mother of Prince Voltag and Princess Kiloah. She is the sister of Karmelody. She the first born daughter of the Machine Empire's House of Gantry. History Archerina has always been a black-sheep of her generally kind hearted family, which was often chalked up to an issue with her programming. Sometime in her life she met and fell in love with the oldest son of her father's rival, King Mondo. The two eloped, despite their families approval. Later, they joined forces with Prince Gasket's family; in their assault against the Zeo Rangers. however, when they realized they were going to be defeated by the Rangers; She and Gasket fled back to her family for protection. Being a generous King, Aradon welcomed his daughter and son-in-law; despite his feelings towards Gasket and his family. A few years Later, Zordon's energy wave would spread across the galaxy, distentergating evil, such as King Mondo and his family. However, Archerina and Gasket were not destroyed by the energy wave, as a Temporary Dimensional vortex opened near the planet and blocked the waves from reaching the planet. While there Archerina and Gasket's children Voltag and Kiloah were constructed. Later, Archerina's father and mother would become possessed after finding a Crystal containing the Split soul of Briezora and his Demon Generals. Though Archerina is not aware of this possession and only believes her father has turned evil. Archerina took joy in this turn in her father's personality. When her father decided to return to Earth, Archerina and Gasket went with them, to try to pick up where Mondo and Machina failed. However, helpping her father rule the Earth wasn't exactly her plan. Her real plan in the background, scheming with her husband. Her plan was to help her father take over Earth, and then to destroy her mother and father and seize control of Earth and the Machine Empire herself. She is often at odds with her little sister Karmelody, who often teases her about how she ran from the Power Rangers Defeat Archerina is defeated in battle by her sister Karmelody, after she tries to convince Karmelody to self-destruct. Her intent was to have her sister destroyed alongside their mother, eliminating a few of her obstacles in her way to becoming the Queen of the Machine Empire. However she severely underestimates Karmelody's power and her current condition, being confused and glitching because of errors in her mind control programming. Archerina is defeated by her sister, at the same time Gasket is destroyed. As of the end of the story, Karmelody is currently working on repairing her and fixing her evil programming, but she does not know how long it will take for Archerina to return, if she will be able to do so at all. Arsenal *Bow *Sword Trivia *Archerina is one of the returning characters from Power Rangers Zeo. *Unlike her OhRanger Sentai Counter part, Princess Multiwa, Archerina was not defeated by the Rangers during Zeo.. *Archerina is the oldest child of Aradon and Senphonea. *Techinically Archerina should be a Queen, as Gasket would have inherited his father's position as King, making her the Queen. Category:PR Villains Category:Machine Empire Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Villains